


First Date

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: a request for: percabeth when they first started dating





	First Date

 

Sally’s grin was so wide it was the first thing Percy saw when she opened the door. “Hi! How was the date? I mean movie, sorry, how was the movie?”

 

Percy’s cheeks flushed red and he flashed Annabeth an apologetic look. “ _Mom_ ,” he groaned; and then, at normal volume, “The movie was good.”

 

Sally stepped back to let them in. “Good, good, I’m glad! Annabeth, dear, do you like spaghetti? I asked Percy what your favourite meal was but he couldn’t give me a definitive answer, so I went ahead and made some pasta…”

 

Annabeth looked slightly taken aback. She blinked up at the older woman. “Uh, yeah, I like spaghetti. I mean -”

 

“Wonderful!” Sally spun around and wandered back to the kitchen. “It’ll be done in fifteen minutes, you two go chill out for a bit and I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

 

“ _Chill out_?” Percy asked.

 

At the same time, Annabeth said, “Oh, you really don’t have to -”

 

When they realised they’d spoken over the top of each other, they lapsed into an awkward silence. Sally watched as they glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. She could read Percy’s expressions perfectly: S _tay,_  he was saying,  _I want you to stay._ Annabeth was a little harder to decipher, but Sally was a shrewd woman.

 

“Annabeth,” she said softly. “It’s no trouble at all, really. I’d love you to stay for dinner, but only if you don’t have other plans.”

 

The teenager glanced from her to Percy and back again. Her shoulders dropped and she smiled. “I’d love to stay for dinner, thank you, Mrs Blofis.”

 

“Sally,” she corrected.

 

“Thank you, Sally,” Annabeth said with a small smile.

 

Percy beamed at his mom as he took his girlfriend’s hand. “Come on, I wanna show you that photo I was talking about before.”

 

Sally watched them disappear down the hall towards Percy’s room, listening to them talking and laughing the whole way. She smiled to herself as she turned back to the spaghetti.

 

It had taken them a few years, but Percy and Annabeth had gone on that date in the end, and Sally couldn’t have been happier about it.

 

 


End file.
